Counting Stars
by JaceMayITouchYourMango
Summary: Maybe the wolf is in love with the moon, and each month it cries for a love it will never touch. Takes place after Allison's death, and how everyone copes with it.
1. Counting Stars

_maybe the wolf is in love with the moon, and each month it cries for a love it will never touch._

_A small fanfic to represent the feels of Allison's passing_

* * *

She's gone.

_Allison smiles, as they sit by her window, watching the stars in the sky. "I use to make a game out of counting stars. Because every star that's up there is someone important who died."_

It seems hard to comprehend even as Scott whispers it, her blood all over his hands and clothes.

"S-she's gone." Scott sounds empty, but Isaac can't feel. His world has stopped, and he pushes aside to drop to his knees beside her.

"Allison!" He's barely aware he's yelling her name. "ALLISON!"

But she isn't even here anymore.

"You can save her! Save her, Scott." Isaac is frantic, trying to pull her into his arms, her body beginning to grow cold. "You can change her. You have to."

"I can't Isaac."

"She doesn't deserve this, she doesn't deserve to die."

"I know." It's Lydia's voice this time.

"She deserved the world." Isaac's holding Allison's body so close. "I love you."

His voice breaks on the last three words, along with himself.

* * *

He doesn't go to he funeral. Doesn't see the people who say she died too young, that she didn't deserve it. Isaac didn't want to listen to the lies.

He slips through her window. One last time, he tells himself.

This time she isn't there to stop him with a ring dagger, isn't there to smile at him.

The room seems cold without her.

He settles on the bed and his face is in his hands, and he can't breathe because she's gone. He didn't even get to say goodbye.

A knock at the door startles him, and he looks up in surprise to find Lydia standing in the doorway.

"I thought you might be here."

"I wanted to come one last time." Isaac whispers as Lydia crosses the room and sits behind him. "I wanted to see if she's here because she sure as hell isn't in that casket in the ground."

Lydia's silent beside him. "I remember the first day she came to Beacon Hills…"Her words catch in her throat and she mumbles. "She deserved better than what she got."

"She deserved the world." Isaac finally looks at Lydia, but he stills sees traces of Allison there. He sees her in the fierceness of Lydia's eyes, he sees her in the moments that he'd watch them together.

"She deserved more than the world." Lydia agrees. "Chris doesn't know what he'll do now. With her things."

Isaac can't say anything else. If they move it away, then she's really dead. Allison's really gone. "I loved her. Love her."

Lydia smiles sadly, and takes his hand in hers. They sit there remembering their favorite memories about her for hours.

* * *

Isaac's skin prickles as he senses Scott come into the room, Stiles behind him. Before Scott realizes Isaac has Stiles shoved up against the wall, his eyes blazing yellow as he yells, "It should have been you. It should have been **you** who died. Not her. She didn't deserve to die like that."

And all Stiles can do is tell Isaac over and over, "_I know. I know. I know. I know."_


	2. You're with me or against me

**Since it was asked, I decided to continue this. I'm not sure how many chapters, or if I'll keep going, but here you go!**

* * *

Isaac doesn't say much when Lydia stands beside his locker one day. He just opens it and takes his things out and puts them into his bag slowly, waiting for her to say something.

It's when he shuts his locker, and turns to face her, does she say something.

"I need your help." Lydia's voice is quiet, and the hall empties as students leave.

"Yeah, and I need somewhere to stay." Isaac mutters as he leans against the lockers, slinging his bag over his shoulder. He doesn't tell her he's been crashing in Allison's room and Chris has been letting him because they both miss Allison so badly it's like an ache in their chests. And the fact that all of Allison's last words were given to Scott, and he had to sit by and listen to her tell him she loved him, and to tell her dad. Sometimes he can't tell if he's grateful or angry that Scott had held her last.

But either way, Isaac doesn't sleep anymore knowing she's dead.

"You can stay with me." Lydia's straight forward, and Isaac likes that about her. "I need your help, there's no way I'm letting my best friend stay dead. There is something we can do. And I know that you and I are both willing to move to the end of the earth and past that to get her back."

Isaac doesn't hesitate. If there is any way to get Allison back, he'd do it. He'd move mountains, he'd sacrifice his own life for her to come back and keep fighting the world.

"How soon can we start?"

* * *

Deaton isn't surprised when they show up. "No." It's instant, and Lydia won't accept his answer.

"Tell me about resurrection. I'm bringing her back." Lydia knows it's a demand, and she's willing to do whatever it takes to get answers from him.

"Dead people should stay dead." Deaton says as he cleans the examination table.

"Lydia brought Peter back." Isaac chimes in.

"I'm going to bring her back." Lydia slams her hands down on the table in front of her, staring Deaton down. "I don't care if you call Scott for back up on why this is a bad idea, I don't care. I might be in his little wolf pack, but he can't tell me what I can or can't do."

Isaac looks from Lydia to Deaton, back and forth his eyes travel. Deaton's calmness doesn't seem to effect Lydia any, and she's pissed off she's not getting answers.

"Peter is a different case."

"Peter can go to hell. She didn't deserve to die. You know that, I know that, and so does everyone else. Peter's trash compared to her." Isaac is starting to get angry now, at his lack of answers.

"I can't help you." Deaton turns to face them.

"Because you serve Scott." Lydia hisses. "Don't think for a second that you've stopped me. I will do whatever it takes to bring her back, and if that means killing people I will."

Deaton only watches as Isaac gently pulls Lydia away, telling him. "We'll be back."

* * *

Isaac feels odd to be standing in Lydia's room. It's different than what he expected, and everything is so neat and tidy. He's afraid to mess something up, and when Lydia returns, he nearly jumps as she tells him, "Are you okay?"

He looks up at her and nods. "Everything just seems…perfect."

"You won't mess up anything. I'll find stuff for you to stay in here or you can sleep on the couch. My parents are rarely home, so don't worry." Lydia drops onto her bed, and Isaac sets his bags on the ground. As he turns away from the dresser to watch Lydia, he notices a frames picture of her and Allison. His breath catches in his throat.

He can't bring himself to say her name, and his hands shake as he stares at it. She looks so happy, laughing at Lydia instead of looking at the picture as the girls seem to be at the beach.

"It was taken this summer. The week she had gotten back from her vacation." Lydia's voice sounds dull, and Isaac looks up at her quickly. "I don't think there was a time that day she wasn't laughing."

"She looks happy." Isaac can't find any other words.

"She was." Lydia's voice sounds tight, before she continues. "Isaac, she loved you. Even though she didn't say it."

"Her last memories of me are terrible. That's not how I want her to remember me. I wasn't me. I chained her to her bed and tried to kill her." Isaac swallows the lump in his throat. "She saved me in so many ways, and I never got the chance to thank her, or to tell her I loved her. She died saving me."

Lydia's mouth twitches and she sits up in her bed, patting the space next to her. There's a minute of hesitation before he sits next to her.

"We're going to bring her back. She was my best friend, and she deserved so much more than she got." Lydia's voice is hard as she stares at Isaac.

"I'm going to make sure she knows this time. Every day for as long as I live how important and loved she is."

* * *

Lydia's arms are crossed and her lips are pressed together as she stares down Scott.

"I think it's crazy." Scott says again, as Stiles sits on the counter in the animal hospital. Deaton gives Isaac and Lydia pointed looks.

"Just make him tell us what he knows, Scott. I'm going to bring Allison back no matter what. If I have to burn down Beacon Hills I will. If you don't help me, then you can get the hell out of my way because you'll be against me. I'll do whatever it takes."

"You can't be serious." Stiles says with a scoff.

Lydia whirls around to glare at him, as Isaac says from where he's standing, arms crossed over his chest. "She's completely serious. You're with me or against me, and if you're against me you had better stay the hell out of our way."

"You don't even know if it'll work." Aiden says from where he's standing. "You could mess everything up."

"There are plenty of dead bodies in the ground I'm willing to sacrifice." Lydia snaps, "And if you won't help us, we'll find someone else."

And with that they leave Deaton's office. Stiles runs his hand through his hair, turning to Scott. "And I thought she was angry before…"


	3. Coffee and Doughnuts

**This one's short, sorry! As always I own nothing.**

* * *

Allison's favorite café seems dull, the bright colors and happy atmosphere gone. Lydia's eyes travel around and she ends up staring into the table. The waitress stops by her table. "Can I get you something, sweetie?"

Lydia looks up at her quickly, a sad smile forming on her face. "I'm waiting on a friend. She should be here soon."

"Okay dear, but do you want anything in the meantime?"

"A coffee please. Black." Lydia stares at the door as if Allison will walk through it any second, smiling and saying, 'Gotcha!'

But 30 minutes and three cups of coffee later, Lydia's still sitting alone at the table when the door opens and she sees Isaac come into the small café. He looks utterly sad, as if being in the café is slowly killing him and Lydia clears her throat. Isaac spins around so quickly Lydia barely has any time to bring her hand up in a small wave.

He slowly makes his way across the room, and debates a second before sitting in the chair opposite of Lydia. "She used to love the doughnuts here, and the French vanilla coffee. She'd tell me to stop here everyday after school." Lydia doesn't know why the words are tumbling out of her mouth, but it's like a dam and she can't stop them from coming.

"I know." Isaac's voice is soft, and he looks up at the waitress as she stops again.

"Still waiting on your friend?" There's a hesitation in her voice.

"Yes." Lydia lifts her head high. "She'll turn up, she's always running late. Can you get us some doughnuts?"

"Sure thing." Then the waitress is gone.

"It's so easy to pretend that any second she'll walk in the door. That it's a prank and she'll talk about how freaked out we were." Lydia flinches. "But then I remember she's dead and I can't breathe anymore and I'm suffocating."

Isaac doesn't say anything and he doesn't need to. Lydia needs someone to tell these things to. Someone who understands how everyday is a chore without her best friend. Finding a way to bring her back is more important than ever.


End file.
